Preeclampsia is a complication of pregnancy that is believed to be responsible for 20% of pregnancy-related maternal deaths and 10% of all premature births. Preeclampsia can cause fetal growth restriction, fetal death and morbidity, premature deliveries, and death of the mother. Its symptoms typically become evident after the 20th week of pregnancy.
Preeclampsia is typically diagnosed after symptoms have developed by detecting high blood pressure of a pregnant woman or by checking her urine for protein. Specifically, preeclampsia is diagnosed when a pregnant woman develops high blood pressure (two separate readings taken at least four hours apart of 140/90 mm Hg or more) and 300 mg of protein in a 24-hour urine sample (i.e., proteinuria). Currently, there are no tests for predicting preeclampsia or for determining the severity of the condition that may develop. Additionally, no treatments are currently available to cure preeclampsia. The current therapeutic approach to preeclampsia involves monitoring the severity of the disorder and ending the pregnancy, either by induction of labor or cesarean before the symptoms become too severe.